Sustituto de un peluche
by LucyHS
Summary: Dave se quedó a dormir en casa de John como hacían a menudo, pero por un error de cálculos el peluche que le regaló a John por su cumpleaños se manchó con el kétchup de la pizza y ahora Dave ha de sustituirle hasta que ese maldito peluche vuelva de la tintorería /DaveJohn/Supuesto One-Shot/Sip, esto me lo recordó Junjou Romantica/Fluff/Reto de Katie


_Hola soy Lu- ¡Vale, vale! No me matéis. Ya sé que estuve como medio millón de años sin subir nada, pero... El curso me tiene agobiada :( Y tenía un bloqueo a causa del estrés (aunque ahoramísmo tendría que estar estudiando) Pero me decidí a al menos terminar este One-Shot que tenía por ahí tirao por un reto/apuesta/comoqueráisllamarlo con mi queridísima Katie y, voilá, he aquí el fic.  
_

_Dato curioso antes de empezar a leer y ya os dejo en paz: Originalmente esto iba a tener lemmon, vamos, que sería una merda de introducción junto con un polvazo, peeeeeeeero, como el reto de Katiecita consistía en meterle fluff... Pueesss... Como que me quedaba demasiado raro (y largo) si le metía el lemmon. Así que... Eso x'_D_

_Y recordad:_

_Todo esto es culpa del zumo de manzana, yo soy inocente._

* * *

Como siempre me quedo en casa de John a dormir. No es que me guste hacer esto ni esas aburridas películas, pero es mi mejor amigo _"Se te olvidaron las comillas en el mejor amigo"_, así que no le puedo dejar de lado… y tampoco es que vaya a hacer nada de provecho en casa. _"Cof Lo que te gusta es John Cof"_

Oh, cierto, se me olvidó decirlo, soy DaveStrider. Ya, os podéis calmar chic- _"Autora: A callar, que esto es un fic de DaveJohn, no de aumentar el ego de Dave" _Otra vez la amargada esta. _"¿Pero qué? Un momento… ¡¿Me acabas de llamar amargada?!" _Amargada y sorda _"La madre que lo- Te arrepentirás, mico" _Oh, que miedo, la loca que se inventa palabras me va a hacer daño_ "Mico significa enano. ¡ENANO!" _Me cago en la-

Bueno, olvidemos esto. Estoy en la habitación de John esperando que traiga la pizza y mi bendito zumo de manzana. Sigo sin saber cómo no lo puede adorar. A ver, no es que tenga una ob-

Justo cuando voy a empezar mi monólogo interior oigo como (John, supongo) pican a la puerta, aunque más que picar la está golpeando con el hombro a lo placaje.

Abro la puerta para recibir al susodicho con la comida.

-Ya tardabas John. No es de buena educación hacer esp-

-Sí, sí. Ahora solo coge algo si no quieres que bañe el suelo con tu querido zumito.

-Dios, vale vale, no hace falta que le amenaces, él no te ha hecho nada- digo mientras le quito los zumos y una pizza.

-Va- Un momento, ¿has llamado al zumo "ÉL"?- dice mientras deja las cosas en la mesa del ordenador.

-Por supuesto, el zumo de manzana no es una cosa, es algo superior- digo alzando un bote hacia la lámpara de forma simbólica.

-Vale, vale. Ahora solo pósalo todo antes de que te tropieces- le oigo decir entre melodiosas risas. Esas dulces y melodiosas risas que me hacen volverme loco.

¿Qué? Oh, claro, por si no os habíais dado cuenta estoy enamorado de ese maldito adolescente que tengo delante con el cuerpo más perfecto que se haya visto jamás, después del mío, claro. Y no me vengáis con eso de que como mi bro es gay yo también, solo surgió ¿vale?

-Como quieras. Pero no voy a tropezar, soy demasiado gua- piso algo redondo que me hace girar y caer como en los dibujos haciendo que la pizza vuele a Jegus sabe dónde y se me caiga el zumo.

-¡Dave!

-Arg… ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, a parte de un atentado contra mi salud, claro?- digo incorporándome y rascándome la cabeza.

-¿Una… caída muy graciosa? Pff.

-John, a pastar- dicho esto John empieza a reírse a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago y una gota de algo me cae en la nariz sin darme tiempo a deleitarme con la perfección que tengo delante -¿Pero qu-?- me llevo la mano a la nariz y después a la boca para poner cara de horror.

-Jaja…ja… ¿Dave?

-¡Se ha caído el zumo!- grito horrorizado mientras me miro la mano.

-Em… Sí. Por eso era tan gracioso. ¿Estás bien?- dice eso mientras se acerca medio asustado. Que mono, por dios.

-…- no digo nada, solo intento que el elixir de dioses no toque el suelo.

-Dave, ¿podrías dejar de intentar tocarte la nariz con la lengua y responder a mi anterior pregunta?- me contesta John un poco enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Vale, lo admito, en estos casos me da la sensación que yo no soy gay y John solo es una chica.

-No me estoy intentando tocar la nariz con la lengua, estoy intentando que el zumo no se caiga al suelo, la moqueta no se merece saborearlo.

Al decir esto John queda paralizado en la misma postura pero con los ojos como platos y poco a poco vuelve a reírse, otra vez.

-¿No vas siquiera a ayudar a tu invitado a levantarse?- pregunto con una ceja alzada y levantando un brazo para que me eche una mano.

-Vale, vale, quejica- me levanta y por un momento quedamos a centímetros. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos eran irresistibles. Que ganas tengo de besarle… Puta adolescencia.

-Venga. Ahora recojamos esto. Y… ¿dónde se supone que está la pizza?- dice mirando de un lado a otro.

-Yo qué sé. Caí. Salió volando… ¡Ahí está!- casi grito como un niño pequeño al ver la caja de la pizza, aunque abierta y le faltaba un trozo… -Dios John ¿no te podías haber aguantado?

Como no responde me veo obligado a girarme y ahora es él el que tiene cara de horror.

Oh, vaya. Se me pasó el trozo de pizza volador que aterrizó en… ¿el conejo de peluche que le regalé hace tantos años? Wow, creo que me debería de sentir halagado que tenga un trapo como ese todavía.

Me acerco y le quito la pizza al peluche dejando una manchita de kétchup.

-Tranquilo, esto se quita con un lavado- le digo intentando tranquilizarle, pero nada, solo recibo un suspiro de John.

-Creo que iré a comprar más zumo y lo llevaré a la tintorería de la esquina, vuelvo en nada. Mientras tanto intenta que la moqueta no te robe el zumo- dice soltando una risita melodiosa. Que mono.

La pido al padre de John una fregona y limpio todo el zumo que se cayó. Dios, no quedó ni uno vivo. ¡Esto ha sido una masacre!

Vale, fuera chorradas, eso no es guay. _"Eso, eso, fuera chorradas, hablemos de temas serios" _¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tú? _"Sí, porque has de admitir que te mola el amante de conejos ese… Bueno, no en ese sentido lo de amante de conejos, ya sabes" _Ya, ya. Dios. No lo había pillado hasta que te rectificaste. Y, vale, sí, llevo un par de años colado por John ¿feliz? A parte que ya lo dije antes, ¿podrías dejar de espiar a mi bro y prestarme un poco de atención? _"Sip, ¿ves como no es tan difícil complacer a una mujer? No sé porque tienes tantos problemas, la verdad. Y yo no estoy espiando a tu bro, es solo que como Equius ahora está dormidito y vivís tan cerca…" _¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Sí, me gusta John. Como para no. Es adorable, inocentón, dan ganas de achucharle hasta la muerte… Vale, fuera ñoñerías. ¡Y ya lo dije antes, coño ya! _"Mi mi mi mi mi"_

Poco después entra John con dos bolsas y sin el conejo.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? ¿Se pondrá bien?- digo cogiéndome a su brazo y a la fregona de forma teatral y poniendo cara de circunstancias haciendo que John se ría. Uff, menos mal, ya pensaba que estaba cabreado.

-Dice que estará limpio para dentro de una semana.

-Guay.

-Pero…

-Mierda.

-Mi querido huésped me va a tener que hacer un favor.

-Doble mierda.

-Pero te traigo un regalo.

-A la mierda con la mierda. Dámelo.

Dicho eso John me hace el gesto de que me tape los ojos, lo hago y oigo como John revuelve en una de las bolsas. Las posa en el suelo y aguanta la respiración, miedo me da.

-¡Tachán!- dice a la vez que me pone algo en la cabeza y se lleva las manos a la boca para aguantarse la risa. Me giro hacia un espejo que tiene de lado de la cómoda y, como diría John, tachán. Tengo unas orejas de conejo.

-Muy bonito John. Ahora, ¿en serio me tenías que poner esto? ¿No te valió con el espectáculo que te di hace rato? A parte, aquí el único que parece un conejo eres tú, John Dientón Egbert.

-Cierto- se pone detrás de mí, me abraza y sonríe como si nada, mierda, creo que me voy a empalmar –Pero yo no le he ensuciado el peluche con el que siempre duerme a su amigo.

-Tou- Un momento ¿siempre duermes con él? Dios, John, ya has crecido, no eres un niño. Y ese peluche estaba hecho una sincera mierda.

-A callar, Dave Conejo Strider- me susurra al oído con cara seria. Ala, ya estoy empalmado.

_"Pera que te ayudo" _¿Qué? Oh no. _"John es el "Amante de los CONEJOS". Ahí te lo dejo" _Zorra…

Comimos la pizza y vimos una de esas aburridas películas que tanto le gustan a John. Dios, no sé cómo puede tener tan mal gusto, espero que sea solo con las películas. Así que me pasé todo el rato mirando a John de reojo, sus expresiones son adorables.

Cuando aparecieron los créditos finales por poco doy un salto de alegría, pero me contuve.

-Bueno, a dormir- digo y me giro buscando el saco de dormir que debería de tener John por ahí –John… ¿Y el saco de dormir? No querrás que duerma en el suelo por haberte manchado el conejo, ¿no?

-Jajaja, no vas a dormir en el suelo…- cool –Vas a dormir conmigo- hablé demasiado pronto -, Dave Conejo Strider- dice guiñándome un ojo de forma sensual. Perfecto, creo que vuelve a estar dura. Maldita monada de ojos azules sexy.

-Dios, vale, lo que sea, pero apaga la luz, nadie puede verme los ojos.

-Vale, vale. Que cascarrabias por dios- dice hinchando los mofletes de forma infantil y adorable. Ganas de achucharle hasta el fin del mundo en aumento.

John apaga la luz y me meto en la cama dejando mis gafas en la mesita. Noto como John se mete en la cama a mi lado. Perfecto, ahora estoy entre John y la pared, literalmente.

Bueno, miremos el lado positivo, esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar de él sin que se dé cuenta que llevo colado por él desde hace años.

Pensando en esas chorradas voy cerrando los ojos hasta que me duermo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque John (que estaba a mi espalda y yo mirando a la pared… Que mal suena eso, por dios) **(Le tiene contra la pared 8D)** me abraza y se pega a mí como si la vida le fuese en ello, lo cual me sorprende y hace que mis hormonas adolescentes manden toda la sangre de mi cuerpo a cierto lugar especial.

-Hmmm… Calentitoo…- susurra John a mi oreja. Joder, ¿tan rápido se duerme? Y pensar en la de veces que pude ponerme a hacerle cosas por la noche y me aguanté…

Pero no es el momento de pensar en esas chorradas. Tengo al amor de mi jodida vida abrazándome por la espalda y solo estamos en calzoncillos, aunque John lleve una camiseta de manga corta, pero eso no cuenta. Probablemente tenga la erección más gorda de toda mi vida.

Y antes de darme tiempo a seguir con mis quejas mentales John desliza su mano lentamente hacia abajo. Rezaría que no llegase ahí abajo, pero eso crearía un conflicto interno entre mi cerebro y mi pene, y como que no tengo tiempo. Así que simplemente aguanto la respiración hasta que John roza con la mano mi entrepierna y suelto un gemidito sin querer.

Noto como John se revuelve a mi espalda y palpa esa zona que ahora es como un maldito volcán mojado haciendo que me ponga a gemir y a jadear como si fuese una simple zorra.

-Dave… Deja de hacer esos ruidos… Quiero… Dormir…- refunfuña en mi oreja. ¿Cómo no quieres que haga ruidos si prácticamente me estás haciendo una paja?

Suelto un ruido como si estuviese dormido y supongo que John se queda contento, aunque eso no dice que vaya a parar en lo que quiera que se crea que está haciendo ahí abajo. Así que sigue y sigue hasta que llega el momento en el que jadeo tan fuerte que tengo que morderme la mano si no quiero que me oiga.

-… ¿Dave? ¿Qué es esto?- dice dándole un apretón más fuerte que el resto de roces de antes a mi entrepierna causando un gemido aún mayor que el resto.

-¿Qué te crees que es, Egderp?- termino contestando de mala gana. Y no me creo que lo hiciese dormido.

-Estás… ¿Empalmado?- dice en mi oreja volviendo a darle un apretón.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- digo entre sonidos… dejémoslo entre sonidos ¿vale?

-Wow… ¿debería de sentirme halagado porque he hecho que Dave Strider gima?

-No, lo que deberías de hacer es dejar de hacerme una paja sobre los calzoncillos. Dios, ¿cómo me he podido enamorar de semejante idiota? **(Pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho en algún momento de nuestra vida, me temo)**

-¿Eh?- mierda - ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada- me pongo cada vez más rojo. Por favor que alguien me diga que no lo dije en alto _"Lo dijiste en alto" _¡Vete a la mierda! _"Borde ¬3¬"_

-Dave… ¿Has dicho que estás enamorado de mí?- me coge de un hombro intentando ponerme boca arriba para verme la cara pero yo me giro y no le dejo.

-Dios, John, eso es tener demasiado ego, más que yo y todo. Debería darte vergüenza- intento darle un toque humorístico pero creo que no cuela.

-No Dave, acabas de decir que estás enamorado de mí, no lo niegues.

-¡Vale!- me levanto bruscamente quedándome sentado en la cama –Sí Egbert, estoy enamorado de ti. Llevo enamorado de ti desde hace mucho. ¿Algún problema?

Lo más parecido a una respuesta que me da, y que es lo que menos me pensaba que pasaría, es un beso en la boca en toda regla. Vale, creo que esto es todo un sueño, esto no puede pasar en la realidad.

El beso torpe termina derivando a un beso húmedo en el que yo quedo debajo y John no para de recorrerme la cara con las manos.

En una pausa para respirar aprovecho para asegurarme de que esto no es un sueño.

-John… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

-¡Porque me acabas de comer la boca, cojones!

-Ya sé que no es que bese muy bien, pero tampoco estás para quejarte, que casi no hiciste nada- dice frunciendo el ceño de forma infantil y adorable. Por Jegus… ¿En serio se tiene que poner a hacer esas expresiones que me vuelven loco justo en este preciso momento?

-No, me refiero a que… ¿Sabes que yo soy un tío, no?

-Claro que lo sé, Dave machomen Strider.

-¿Entonces?

-A mí también me gustas un poco- dice un poco más bajo sonrojándose. Mierda, demasiado adorable.

-… Vale, ya es definitivo. Esto es un sueño- dictamino seriamente.

-…- John se queda un momento con cara higo y después empieza a reírse a carcajadas –Que poco ego, Mr. Egocéntrico. Jajaja- dicho eso se deja caer a mi lado y me abraza –Por supuesto que no es un sueño.

-Sí es un sueño, has dicho que te gusto y eso solo pasa en las mierdas de películas ñoñas de Karkat. Por lo que es un sueño.

-Cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un sueño de verdad ni es un argumento válido ante mi declaración de amor.

-Lo que tú quieras señorita. Entonces dime una sola razón por la que deba creer que es cierto que te gusto.

-Bunny.

-¿Eh?

-El conejo de peluche. Mi padre hace como medio año me dijo que lo tirase, pero, ¿cómo iba a tirar la única cosa que me recuerda y me hace sentirme cerca de la persona más especial para mí?

-Wow, ¿en serio?

-Sí, Dave Strider, en serio.

-Wow…

-¿Podrías dejar de decir wow?

-Wo- Vale, vale, me callo- rectifico ante la adorable mirada de odio que me lanza John -¿Entonces…?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le propongo un poco sonrojado

-¿Eh?- dice John aún más sonrojado –C-claro.

Ante esa simple palabra dicha de forma tan adorable dejo de aguantarme y me lanzo a los brazos de John y empiezo a darle cortos besos por toda la cara.

-Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho que sí.

-Pues espera que te daré más razones para arrepentirte- digo con una sonrisa picarona antes de lanzarme a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y a hacerle cosquillas.

Sin duda esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeeenooooooo... Sí, ya lo sé, es una pu*a m*erda, pero es lo que hay, y es lo más ñoño que me pudo salir, y pensad en el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer que soy la cosa menos ñoña del mundo, hasta el Grinch me supera._

_Y, cómo no, estaba hasta los co*ones de chistes malos, es mi marca de agua (?)_

_Bueno, nos leemops__*huye a lo Zoidberg de las cosas que le lanzan*_


End file.
